This application is based on and claims the priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Applications 100 11 431.8, filed on Mar. 9, 2000 and 100 52 594.6, filed on Oct. 24, 2000, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to an arrangement of indicator devices for passenger orientation in a passenger cabin of a passenger aircraft or other passenger transport vehicle such as a train, ship, or bus or the like. Particularly, the indicator elements of the passenger orientation arrangement indicate the seat row number as well as the seat location identification of each passenger seat.
Arrangements of indicator elements for the orientation of passengers are typically known in present day aircraft. For example, in the Airbus A320 aircraft, and many other present day aircraft, the indicator elements that indicate the seat row number and the seat location identification (e.g. seat letter) are rod-shaped or linear indicator elements that extend perpendicularly to the flight direction or longitudinal axis of the aircraft, i.e. parallel to the direction of extension of the seat row. Particularly, these indicator elements are conventionally integrated into a passenger service unit (PSU) channel on the underside of the overhead baggage compartments.
For ergonomic reasons, the installation height of the passenger service unit (PSU) channel is limited to be within the comfortable reach of typical seated passengers, e.g. for conveniently reaching air outlets, reading lights, or the like in the passenger service units. Furthermore, the arrangement of fixed, non-lowerable overhead baggage compartments must comply with a prescribed height of the loading edge of the baggage compartment, which is approximately 1.67 meters above the cabin floor, for ergonomic reasons. Due to the convex curved contour of the bottom side of the baggage compartment in aircraft such as the Airbus A320 (see e.g. FIG. 1 of the present application), the conventional indicator element showing the row number and seat location is arranged significantly lower than the loading edge of the baggage compartment.
As a result of such an arrangement, the row number and seat location indicator elements are rather difficult or impossible for a person of typical stature to see while standing in the aisle, thus requiring the person to bend down or lean over while attempting to see the indicator elements. Also, if the boarding passenger is not familiar with the location of the indicator elements and therefore does not know where to look to find his or her seat location, the conventional arrangement of the indicator elements does not readily attract the passenger""s attention, i.e. is not conspicuous and readily evident to the passenger.
In view of the above, conventional arrangements of passenger orientation indicator elements contribute to significant delays during passenger boarding, because it is rather difficult for each passengers to each find the respective correct seat row and seat location within the row that has been assigned to this respective passenger. Namely, the passengers often stop or walk slowly along the aisle while trying to find the correct seat, thereby delaying the following passengers. Also, if a passenger sits in an incorrect seat, an additional delay is caused when the passenger who was assigned to that seat arrives and wishes to sit there. The amount of time required for passenger boarding is thereby increased, and disadvantageously adds to the total ground time required for the turn-around of the aircraft, which is a significant factor in determining the economics of operating the aircraft.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a passenger orientation arrangement in a passenger cabin of a transport vehicle and particularly an aircraft, which makes it easier for passengers to see and find the seat row numbers and seat location identifiers during boarding of the aircraft or at any time when they are moving through the passenger cabin. It is a further object of the invention to make the boarding of an aircraft more comfortable and convenient for the passengers, while speeding-up the boarding process, so as to thereby improve the economy of operation of the aircraft by reducing the ground time. The invention further aims to avoid or overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, and to achieve additional advantages, as apparent from the present specification.
The above objects have been achieved in an improved passenger orientation arrangement in a passenger cabin of a passenger transport vehicle, or more generally in any seating area equipped with rows of plural seats for the seating of persons thereon. The inventive orientation arrangement includes indicator elements that indicate the seat row number and the seat location identification (e.g. seat letter) respectively of the plural seats in a seating configuration in the passenger cabin. The indicator elements indicate the corresponding seat row and the corresponding seat location or position of a seat within a given seat row. Particularly according to the invention, the indicator elements are arranged on the passenger seats themselves, at one or more locations that are visible to a passenger, especially while walking along an aisle of the passenger cabin.
At least one indicator element showing the seat row, e.g. the seat row number, is arranged on the side flank of the seat back of an aisle seat, i.e. a passenger seat that is located directly adjacent to the aisle. Preferably, this seat row indicator element is arranged at the corner of the seat back side flank meeting the seat back upper edge of the aisle seat, and is preferably embodied as a corner cap. An additional indicator element showing the particular seat location or seat position (e.g. seat A, B, C, or the like) within a given row is provided on the seat back upper edge of each seat.
With the inventive passenger orientation arrangement, it is especially advantageous that the boarding time required by the passengers to board the aircraft is reduced and the boarding process is made more convenient and comfortable, because the identification of each seat row and each seat location within the row is arranged so that it is easily visible for a passenger of ordinary stature who is walking or standing in the aisle, without requiring the passenger to bend down or lean over or otherwise change his normal walking or standing posture, and without requiring the passenger to exert an effort for a difficult search for the seat identification indicia. Instead, according to the invention, the seat identification is conspicuous, readily visible, and easily readable.